Distance
by a5t100
Summary: Haruka Shibuya is a teen psychic going to Ouran Academy. While trying to get away from the host club, she runs into Kazuya Shibuya, or Naru, owner of Shibuya Psychic Research. The two are very familiar in many ways, but no one but Kazuya can figure out why.
1. Crap

**Hello, and welcome to my new story. I wanted to write something about Ghost Hunt and OHSHC, so I decided to combine them. This will mainly be Ghost Hunt characters and OC, but the story takes place at Ouran Academy and the host club in involved. Enjoy!**

**Prologue**

The young girl looked around her at the room she was standing in. It was completely trashed, papers and books scattered around. The furniture was knocked over.

"Mommy, what happened?" she asked softly. The woman standing before her, her mother, smiled softly, kneeling down so she could see the young girl better.

"Haruka, dear, you have a very special gift," the woman began. "You need to do your best to control it."

"I'm scared," the girls voice shook. "Whats happening?"

"Haruka, listen to me, very, very, carefully. You have psychokinesis. There are three kinds of psychokinesis, or PK for short. PM-MT, where you can affect moving objects, like dice, PK-TL, where you have an influence on living targets, and PK-ST, the influence on static targets. You, my dear, have all three. You need to learn to control it, it's dangerous."

"What do I do?" Haruka asked. She could feel all the energy building up inside of her. Her hands tingled, and she felt a static charge between her hands.

"Haruka, before long I won't be able to see you anymore. You need to figure out how to control it on your own," the woman patted the girl on the head. "I'm sorry, Haruka. I don't want to leave you, but it's for the best.

"Please don't die," Haruka pleaded, tears forming in her eyes.

"There's nothing I can do," the woman said, smiling softly. "I love you, Haruka. I'll miss you." And with that, Haruka knew that nothing would ever be the same.

Chapter 1 - Crap

Of all the crappy schools Haruka's uncle could of sent her to, he sent her here. The "exclusive, ultra-rich" Ouran Academy. She winced as she looked up at the school. This school was too- pink- for her liking. Why did her stupid uncle have to be an ultra-rich bastard? And why the frick had she been sent here. She didn't need to deal with the excessive "too full of themselves" people, let alone people in general.

"C'mon Haruka, let's go," her uncle, Akio, said, closing the door to the limo, and dragging Haruka inside.

"Frick my life," Haruka muttered. Akio turned around suddenly.

"Haruka! I told you not to say stuff like that. It's unladylike!" Akio said urgently.

"Shut up, Akio. You're making a scene," Haruka said, rolling her eyes and quickly dragging Akio into the building. She looked up at the large main office. It was pink, like the rest of the school, and there was a chandelier hanging from the ceiling. There was a desk at the back of the room, and a older woman with glasses was sitting at the computer. She walked up to her.

"Excuse me," Haruka said as politely as she possibly could. The lady looked up at her. "I have an appointment with Suoh-senpai." Yuzuru Suoh was the chairman of Ouran Academy.

"Of course," the woman said, putting her fingers to the keyboard. "What's your name?"

"Haruka Shibuya," Haruka answered. The lady tapped quickly on the keyboard.

"Ah, yes. Right through those doors." The lady pointed to a large double door on Haruka's left.

"Thank you," Haruka said, bowing. She looked back at Akio.

"Ready?" He asked. Haruka nodded, walking over to the doors and knocking three times. The door opened slowly to reveal Yuzuru Suoh.

"Oh, I have visitors!" he exclaimed.

"I'm Haruka Shibuya, nice to meet you," Haruka said, bowing.

"Oh, yes. You're that new student. Please, come in," Yuzuru said, gesturing toward the inside of the room. Haruka nodded quickly and entered the room. This room looked very expensive, with an unusually clean desk at the back of the room and two couches.

"This place looks really nice," Haruka said, looking around.

"Thank you. One of our students designed it," Yuzuru said. "Please sit down." Haruka accepted the offer, sitting down on one of the couches. Akio sat on the other. Yuzuru took his seat at his desk, putting his elbows on it and leaning forward. "Haruka, you're entrance scores were amazing, I've never seen anything like it."

"It was nothing," Haruka said, smiling softly.

"You really surprised all of us," Yuzuru said, pulling out a file from his desk and handing it to Akio. "You did an amazing job, and we would like to welcome you to Ouran Academy."

Haruka grinned. "Thank you," she said, bowing.

"Dad?" A voice called from behind Haruka. She spun around to see a blonde teenager at the door. He had longish blonde hair that covered parts of his face, and the most incredible violet eyes that Haruka had ever seen. He was very attractive, Haruka had to give him that.

"Ah, it's my adorable son!" Yuzuru exclaimed, jumping out of his clair and running over to the boy. "What brings you here?" he asked, pinching the boys cheeks.

"Dad, you're embarrassing me," the boy said, prying his dad's hands off his face. "I heard there was a new student and I wanted to meet them."

"Hello," Haruka said, standing up and approaching the boy. "My name is Haruka Shibuya."

"Haruka Shibuya, I like that name," the boy mumbled. "My name is Tamaki Suoh, nice to meet you." He approached Haruka, taking her hand and kissing it gently. He looked up at her, expecting her to get red like girls usually did, but she didn't seem to have a reaction to it.

"It was nice meeting you, I look forward to seeing you when school starts," Haruka said, smiling and rubbing her hand on her pant leg. Tamaki was a little offended by this, but ignored it.

"Hope to see you soon," Yuzuru said, waving as Haruka and Akio. Once they had left, he turned to Tamaki, smirking.


	2. First Day

Chapter 2 - First Day

Haruka traveled from library to library, trying to find a quiet place to study. I thought libraries were supposed to be quiet she thought. After walking for a little while she found Music Room #3. Maybe this place will be quiet she thought, pushing open the door. A bright light blocked her vision and flower petals flew at her.

"What the heck?" Haruka muttered. The lights faded, revealing 7 teen boys. There were two tall black haired boys, one of them wearing glasses. There were two orange haired boys who looked almost exactly the same. Identical twins she thought. There was a brown haired boy standing in front of the twins. Something about him reminded Haruka of a girl. There was a very short blonde with a pink bunny on one of the black haired boys shoulders, and the boy that she had met before school started was standing in the middle.

"Welcome," the boys said in unison, which made Haruka a little uncomfortable.

"Oh, it's you," Tamaki said, walking towards Haruka. "I didn't think a girl like you would come to a host club."

"You two know each other?" the twins asked in unison. Haruka nodded.

"We met before school started when I found out that I was accepted," she answered. "Now, I should really be going." Haruka really wanted to get away. She didn't wish to get to know anyone, here, especially. She turned to leave when she felt a tug on her left sleeve. She looked down and saw the short boy with the pink bunny.

"Please don't go," he said. "I want you to meet Usa-chan." He stuck out his pink bunny.

"Oh, Haruka, this is Honey," Tamaki said, pointing to the boy that had the bunny. "That's Mori." The tall black haired guy. "...Kyoya." The one with glasses. "...Hikaru and Kaoru." The twins. "...and Haruhi." The girlish one.

"See ya," Haruka waved, turning on her heel and opening the door when she felt two pairs of hands wrap around her arms.

"Please," one of the twins said.

"Stay," the other finished.

"Hey, let me go!" Haruka struggled, trying to free herself. "What the hell are you doing?" She could see Akio barging in now and telling her that swearing was unladylike, but she didn't care.

"You know, we could use a manager…" Tamaki said, tapping Haruka on the head a few times.

"Half of you just met me, and you want me as your manager?!" Haruka yelled. "Let me go! I just wanted to study!"

"Usually people like the host club," the twins said in unison.

"Well, I don't," she said, waving her arms out of the twins grasp. "I don't want to be part of your stupid host club, so if I could just leave…" Before Haruka knew what was happening, two tables in front of her raised up and crashing into the wall. The host club stood in silence for a moment before the twins spoke up.

"What," one twin started.

"Was that?" the other finished. Haruka didn't know how to answer. This happened sometime when she got mad. She still didn't know how to control her PK, she had never been taught. The door slammed open, revealing a teenaged boy who looked quite like Haruka. He was wearing all black, and he had black hair that, in a way, looked like Tamaki's. He had dark blue eyes like Haruka, but they were colder, that was the only way to explain it. The boy looked at the two tables that had slammed against the wall.

"What happened here?" the boy asked. When no one answered, he invited himself in. He noticed the girl standing in the middle, and she looked creepily familiar. She had black hair and dark blue eyes like he did, and it bothered him. "My name is Kazuya, nice to meet you."

"I'm Haruka Shibuya," Haruka said, bowing. Kazuya's eyes widened at the name. I've heard that name before he thought. He waved the thought away, but something told him he had met this girl before.

"I'm Tamaki Suoh," Tamaki said, stepping forward. He started introducing everyone else, but Haruka and Kazuya were only half listening. They were trying to figure out why the other teen looked so familiar. I mean, the fact that they looked a lot alike was kind of creepy, but there was something more, like a special bond that could only be formed with siblings.

"It's nice to meet you," Kazuya said, bowing.

"Hey Naru!" A voice called. The group turned toward the door, and they saw a girl with shoulder length brown hair. Something seemed very- almost too- familiar about the name "Naru." Haruka decided that, since the name was so familiar, that she would call him "Naru" too.

"What is it Mai?" Naru asked, noticeably annoyed that Mai had interrupted.

"Lin caught something on one of the infrared cameras," the girl, Mai, answered.

"I'm confused, what's going on?" Haruka asked. Who are these people?

"I'm Mai Taniyama," Mai introduced herself. "Nice to meet you."

"Haruka Shibuya," Haruka said, bowing. "Nice to meet you, too." Mai recognised the last name, too. Her boss's name was Kazuya Shibuya, and, oddly, they looked quite alike.

"We're paranormal researchers," Mai explained. "We were called about some strange things happening here over the summer, and the chairman told us that it's already gotten worse with all the people here."

"I sensed a lot of energy in this particular spot, so I decided to check it out," Naru said.

"And I sensed his presence here," Mai said.

"Are you guys psychics to-" Haruka almost said too, but she decided to be as innocent as possible about the tables and the multiple sets of china she just broke.

"Yes, actually," Mai said. "I have ESP, which includes postcognitive dreams, clairvoyance, and occasionally astral projection. Naru like to keep his abilities a secret, but I've seen him use them once. Their so strong he passed out after."

"You make me sound like some kind of monster," Naru said. "Which I am not."

"Narcissist," Mai muttered. "Anyways, were part of Shibuya Psychic Research, which Naru owns. Lin is our tech guy, and is also a very experienced onmyoji. Theres Masako, a famous psychic medium, John Brown, an exorcist, Takigawa or Monk, a monk, of course, and Ayako, a priestess."

"I look forward to meeting them," Haruka said. "But for now, I have to deal with these guys." She pointed to the host club.

"It's fine Haruka, go ahead with them," Tamaki said. "You seem interested in what their doing."

Haruka smiled. "Thank you," she said, turning and following Kazuya and Mai out the door. Once the door closed, her smile faded immediately.

"I get the feeling you don't like them very well," Mai said. Haruka nodded.

"I don't really," she said. "I met the blonde haired kid over the summer, but the others I just met today. I stumbled into their "host club" when I was trying to find a quiet place to study."

Mai nodded in understanding. "So, you're into the paranormal, right?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Yes," Haruka began. "I have since I was little."

"I've been on the SPR team for two years, but my friends loved to tell ghost stories after school," Mai explained. "Naru's been interested in this kind of stuff his whole life." Kazuya sighed.

"Mai, could you refrain from telling her my life story," Naru said calmly.

"Sorry," Mai said, turning slightly red. "Anyways, what was with those tables near the wall?"

"Oh, that was me," Haruka said. She didn't really want to reveal that she was a psychic just yet, but she figured she would fit in. "I guess you could say I have psychokinesis, and all three kinds of it, at that." Naru was surprised by her abilities. They were just like his. "I'm an orphan, and I was in a fatal car crash and lost all my memory, but my foster parents explained everything. They didn't mention anything about being a psychic, but shortly after I woke up in the hospital I started having this recurring dream where the room was all messed up and my mother was telling me that she was going to die and told me I had psychokinesis."

Naru didn't know how to feel about Haruka. She was just like his lost sister, the one he hadn't seen in over 10 years. After the death of their mother, they were separated at the orphanage, and Naru remembered hearing that Haruka was in a car crash in the news. But his foster parents refused to let him go see her. They wanted to erase any sign of Naru in Haruka's life completely.

"After getting out of the hospital I started locking myself in my room for hours on end to practice with my abilities. After doing some research, I found out that I have all 3 types of psychokinesis, and I also have psychometry." Just like me Naru thought. "But after a while, it started to get out of hand. I would go into a room and the furniture was floating, and I didn't know how to control it. It became a big problem, because both of my foster parents rejected any notion of anything paranormal, but I think they knew that something weird was going on. My foster parents died soon after, and I was sent to live with my uncle, who was, and still is, very supportive of my psychic abilities and has helped me learn to control them, but things like this happen."

"I'm very sorry about you parents and foster parents," Mai said.

"It's fine. I didn't like my foster parents very much, they weren't very nice, and very bossy," Haruka said, almost laughing. "I don't have much memory of my real parents, but the only thing I remember was that dream, and I have a feeling it wasn't even a real dream, just a vision."

"That's… interesting," Naru said, almost to himself.

"What?" Haruka asked.

"Oh, nothing," Naru said, watching as the door to their base came into view. "In here." He opened the door, allowing Mai and Haruka to enter. Haruka noticed that Mai looked a little red. It there something between them? Haruka thought, but at the moment it didn't really matter.

"Welcome back Kazuya," a blonde haired boy that looked like he was around 20 years old said in an Australian accent.

"What did you find?" Naru asked, walking over to where a man with longish black hair was sitting at a computer. The room was filled with different kinds of technology, which Haruka guessed was for ghost hunting.

"Who's this?" a man with long blonde hair in a ponytail asked, walking over to where Mai and Haruka were standing.

"My name's Haruka Shibuya," Haruka introduced herself, bowing. "Nice to meet you."

"I'm Hōshō Takigawa," Takigawa said. "That's John Brown." The blonde haired one. "Ayako." The red head. "Lin." The black haired man sitting at the computer. "Masako." A black haired girl wearing a kimono that Haruka recognised from TV. "and Yasuhara." A blueish haired boy with glasses. Mai hadn't told Haruka about him.

"Nice to meet you all." Haruka bowed. "I'm a psychic also, if you were wondering."

"And a very good one it sounds like," Mai added.

"I wouldn't say that," Haruka said. "I still have a hard time controlling it, but furniture doesn't start floating when I walk into a room like it used to." Lin paused for a moment after hearing what Haruka said. Naru had had the same problem before Lin had taught him how to control it, and the fact that Haruka looked so much like Naru made it even more weird. "Just earlier I made two tables float up in the air and smash into a wall."

"You're probably going to have to pay for that," Naru said from where he was standing at the computer.

"Don't remind me," Haruka said.

"It sounds like you have really strong psychic abilities," Masako spoke up. "I'm a psychic, but I don't have psychokinesis."

"I've heard of you, are you on TV?" Haruka asked. Masako nodded.

"Yeah, I am," she answered. "My TV show is pretty popular."

"I've heard a lot about it," Haruka said. "It looks like you're really prepared, you have quite a lot of equipment here." She walked over to where Naru was sitting at the computer, studying the screen carefully "Have you seen anything?

"Eh, not really," Naru answered. "Lin, Ms. Hara, mind explaining all this stuff to Haruka?"

"Not at all," Masako said, beginning to explain what all the equipment they had to Haruka. Haruka listened carefully, very excited that she was going to be learning so much. Suddenly, a loud bang echoed through the speakers. Haruka spun around to look at the computer. Naru shot out of his chair.

"What was that?" Mai asked.

"Floor 1, hallway 3," Naru said, running out the door. Lin, Takigawa, Mai and John

followed. Haruka looked at the door, at Masako, back to the door, and ran after them. She ran down the hallway as fast as she could to catch up to the group of ghost hunters. She caught up to them quickly, following them through the long hallways and up two flights of stairs. The group stopped quickly in front of Haruka, and she bumped into John.

"Oh sorry," she apologised quickly, stumbling back.

"It's fine," John said, smiling.

"The sound was here," Naru said. "Look around for anything weird."

"Okay," Mai said. She wasn't sure exactly what she was looking for, a item moved by a poltergeist, maybe?

"Any way I can help?" Haruka asked.

"Maybe," Naru answered. "You can help John."

"Okay," Haruka said, quickly walking over to the blonde haired boy.

"Hey," John said. "Haruka, was it?"

Haruka nodded. "Yeah. So, what are we looking for?"

"Anything that could have been affected by a poltergeist," John said. "I'm assuming you know what that is."

"Yeah," Haruka answered. "I've done my homework."

"Alright, lets get to work."


End file.
